Hit the Floor
by May-VeggieGirl1
Summary: AU: Goku is forced to buy time for the Z fighters to prepare to fend off the saiyans. How can he possibly buy time? By joining them, how else! Can Goku set aside his morals and kill innocents for the greater good? Will Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa snap the p
1. Prolouge: How it started

**_Hit the Floor  
_****_By: May-VeggieGirl1_**

_This one caught my interest and, since I haven't updated much with the other fics, I thought that I might as well get back to a writing habit before transition back to SDG. I'd like to hear some ideas, since I thought of this when re-reading manga #1 of DBZ. Technically this is just a test fic. I'll see how far the idea takes me._

_In the anime, Raditz sounds so abrupt and cruel, which was Toriyama-sensei's original idea, BUT if you don't focus on what you remember from DBZ when reading the manga, Raditz' cause isn't so horrible as it is portrayed. Therefore, in a way, this isn't as much of an AU as a lot of the other fics can often be when referring back to saiyan saga. What is different? Goku gives in to his brother's demands. But it isn't such a strange thing as long as Raditz doesn't require Goku to kill 100 people of Earth in a day. Well... just read on and you'll see. I guess I just want to get the point across first._

_I don't own DBZ. I'm flattered if anyone thinks that, because my drawing skillz simple cannot be compared. It would put Toriyama-sensei to shame. x.x heheh..._

_btw, italics down here is either thought or flashback. except for the last part, I quote allthe words from the VIZ english manga._

* * *

Goku sighed while miserably sitting on his bed in thought. Sure, he should be packing right now, but his mind was so occupied with everything that occurred that it was almost spinning.

He didn't want to pack. This was because he didn't want to go. But he still had to go.

How did his life ever end up like _this_?

_Goku, for the first time in years, had finally revisited his friends at the Kame House, along with his four-year old son, Gohan, when the mysterious alien comes in and announces Goku is a saiyan warrior. Whatever that is._

_Either way, the man with wild, long hair explained to him that he was his brother and that he had been sent here to kill all life forms on Earth. Of course, Goku refused and told him to get lost. What else was he going to say to Raditz?_

_"Heh heh heh..." Raditz chuckled half-heartily. "Seriously, though, how do you expect me to do that...? I suppose you've forgotten that Vegeta, the saiyan homeworld, was destroyed by collision with an asteroid... Our entire race reduced to space dust..." He didn't sound very depressed with the whole issue, but there was a slightest hint of disappointment that reached Goku. "...Even our parents. **Your** parents, Kakarrot." Goku only continued to glower slightly at the man, Krillin staring at Goku wondering what to think of the whole issue. "Of all our proud and mighty race, only four remain... including you! We survived only because we were on other worlds... exterminating their natives. Because we were doing "**wrong**", as you put it, we are **alive**--" He paused momentarily to let Goku digest his words, heck, if he was being this stubborn from mental damage, who knows if he could even think properly at all? It crossed Raditz's mind briefly before he continued._

_"We remaining three recently found a planet which we know can be sold at a **very** high price. The locals, however, are **potent**. Even **three** saiyan might have some trouble. Ah, but **four** of us...! Thank the gods I remembered **you**, eh? Even my long-lost, ill-trained, amnesiac little **brother** should be enough to tip the scales." Raditz was really, really tiring of having to emphasize so many words for the little idiot. But having him understand it clearly was better than not at all he supposed._

_"**Picture** it, Kakarrot! Picture the **carnage**! Feel your saiyan blood **stir**!"_

_"I **won't**... I'd rather **DIE**!" Okay, so maybe Raditz shouldn't have put it that way, but how was he to know that there were a few more things screwed up with Kakarrot than just amnesia?_

_"Hmph... how very sad. But do tell me something... ...is that your **whelp** I see behind you?"Bulma quick grabbed onto Gohan for slight protection, call it woman intuition._

_"**N-NO**!" Goku denied horribly. Now he was really hating this brother._

_"Oh, is that so...? I suppose **all** miserable earthlings have tails then...?" Raditz chuckled sarcastically._

_"You leave him **alone**!" Raditz clasped his hands together._

_"Sorry. Can't be done. If my own brother won't deign to help me... then I'll just have to borrow my tender, young nephew instead..." Raditz took a step forward as Goku stood firmly in front of him._

_"One more **STEP**-- and I'll **KILL** you--!" Raditz, having no choice, kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku fell back, writhing in pain in the sand. Raditz snatched Gohan by his shirt collar as he cried hysterically._

_"**DADDY-Y-Y!**" Raditz dangled the boy over Goku's head so he could get a good look._

_"Alright Kakarrot, you have one more chance to renew yourself to us! We will take either you or your son, and depending on which you choose will determine how much longer your planet will survive." He grinned. "If you refuse, I'll take him back with me and destroy everyone here now, including you. If you accept our offer, we will spare him and the planet-- until we get back from the mission. If you are on good behavior and are of use, we might still spare the child, but the planet must go." He flew up in the air as Gohan's hat fell off of his head from the wind. "It's your decision Kakarrot! I'll find you here in one earth day, so be ready to leave immediately, either to space or to death!" And with that cue, Raditz left in a huge rush of wind._

Goku flopped over backwards on the bed to stare at the ceiling. What could he do? There wasn't time to gather dragonballs, he couldn't let his brother take his son, he needed to be strong enough to tackle Raditz alone, and Raditz agreed to spare the Earth for the time being.

There was no other option.

Everyone formed a plan that, while he was "serving" his saiyan time, Piccolo would train Gohan and everyone would also train hard for his return, so they could all fight the saiyans. Bulma was even able to quick make a long-distance email-like way to keep in touch, except they are 5 minute video recordings and it would take an hour or two to arrive back on Earth. Goku was also half surveying for any weakness's they could possibly exploit when the battle did come.

_Wonderful. Just wonderful. Now I need to go kill people on another planet for no reason._

He glanced over lazily at the clock.

"I don't want to go." He suddenly sat up as if he smacked himself mentally, which he probably did. "What am I saying, it's for Earth! And Gohan! I can't possibly blow this off... like I want to..." He watched the fan spin round in circles as his eyes drooped. "Oh, grandpa, how am I gonna get outta this?" He slightly patted the sides of his face to snap himself out of the daze. "No, I just need to be positive. Because those people are dying, my people won't, and others that the saiyans were thinking about renovating will be saved! So technically, I'm only sacrificing one planet so we can be strong enough to keep the other planets safe! And if our planet and Kami-Piccolo don't die, then we can just wish everyone back!" He smiled at the recognition.

"Maybe... I can live with this," he told himself while finally hopping to his feet and digging for pairs of clothing quickly.

* * *

_Alright, it was quick and short, but I am really busy so it might take a little bit of time to make another chapter. Just cross your fingers, read your astrological signs, and REVIEW!_


	2. Hit the Floor

_**Hit the Floor  
**__**By: May-VeggieGirl1**_

_Hello again, hey, that wasn't too long, now was it? Anyway, sorry the last chapter might have been slightly confusing, but it should be the only one. Need a quick intro, ya' know? So, R/R please! (also, time is a bit distorted in this. It takes Vegeta and Nappa a whole year to arrive on Earth in the series, but I'm cutting it to a week's travel. How did they survive that long without food man? O.o;;; )_

_I don't own DBZ. I'm flattered if anyone thinks that, because my drawing skillz simple cannot be compared. It would put Toriyama-sensei to shame. x.x heheh..._

* * *

Goku arrived at the Kame House only a minute or two before Raditz came the day before. Everyone rushed over to him, worried he was going to be late or not show up at all. Well, everyone but Piccolo ran over to him that was. 

"Korin has these 5 senzu beans to give to ya' Goku," Krillin handed it to him with tears in his eyes. Goku chuckled at his best friend.

"Are you crying, Krillin?" The midget wiped his face on his sleeve before answering.

"Just... just be careful around them, alright...?" Goku smiled.

"Don't worry, Krillin, everything will work out. I can handle myself." Chichi, armed with rolling pin and bazooka for when her "brother-in-law" showed up, hugged him while crying. Goku rubbed her back with comfort while looking up to everyone else's concerned eyes. "Hey, come on now, it's not the end of the world! Just think of it as I'm going to go training for maybe a month or two! I'll keep in touch with ya'all, ya' know!" Honestly, their faith in him was beginning to depress him more, he wished they'd understand that but he couldn't bring himself to say something that selfish out-loud. Not that any of them would question him.

Then, just before everyone could get in their goodbyes, _he_ came with Gohan, still half-asleep from crying all night in the pod. Of course, he woke up fully when he saw his mother and father there.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" He began to struggle in Raditz's grasp again. His brother smiled with a slight evil tinge.

"I assume, from the baggage you have, that you plan to accept my offer?" Goku nodded slowly while never tearing his glaring eyes off of his brother. "Excellent! Since I am not someone to go back on a promise, here," He tossed Gohan up in the air to have Goku catch him carefully and lovingly. He gently floated back down and handed the sniveling child to Chichi. Gohan latched onto her as she glared viciously at Raditz.

"**You're** the one who planned to take my son away from me, and now is taking my husband!" He sighed sadly while shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you're Kakarrot's mate..."

"Damn straight!" She instantly flung the rolling pin at him, him tilting his head slightly to the side to dodge the attack. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to Goku.

"Alright, Kakarrot, get your stuff and let's find you pod. The sooner we leave, the better," He grumbled the last part slightly.

"My... pod?" Goku asked while tilting his head.

"Yes, you know, the sphere-ish spaceship you came to Earth in?" Raditz growled. He had a shorter fuse today since Kakarrot's kid had the same pair of penetrable lungs that Kakarrot had when he was young.

"Oh. That might be near Grandpa Gohan's house..." He turned back to his friend silently. "I'll see you all later guys..." He wearily picked up his suitcase and called the familiar yellow cloud and hopped on it. Chichi quick gave him one last kiss and let Gohan hug his father. "Now, Gohan, I want you to be a good boy for Piccolo. You have a lot of potential, and I think Piccolo would be the best to help you grow."

"B-But, Daddy?" Gohan sniffled while holding back tears.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just stay focused and diligent, alright?" He looked back up to everyone and gave a short wave before turning back to his slightly impatient older brother. "Alright, Raditz..." He sighed before continuing. "Let's get the pod." Raditz huffed before taking off into the air, Goku sadly following behind while glancing back at his friends and family as the Kame House slowlydisappeared into the horizon.

"So, you have a vague idea about the whereabouts of your pod?"

"Yeah," Goku muttered. Raditz drifted back slowly behind Goku.

"You'll have to lead. And don't think about buying time with going in circle's either... what's with the cloud?" He asked while observing it like a lump of coal found in a stocking.

"It's name is Nimbus and I like riding it because my master gave it to me." Goku stated nonchalantly. Raditz sweatdropped while noticing the upcoming mountains ahead.

"Please tell me you can fly by your own means..."

"Yeah, but I already told you I like riding it more."

"You DO realize that you can't take it with you right?"

"I wouldn't put Nimbus through something like that," Goku growled slightly as if it were referring to animal abuse.

"Speaking of which, we need to get some things straight here." Raditz darted in front of Goku and halted, forcing Nimbus to halt also and almost flinging Goku and his stuff off the ride. "First off, you don't address the other saiyans, you only address me."

"How come?" Goku asked suspiciously.

"I'm _your_ superior, and they're _my_ superiors." Goku felt a cold sweat come on.

"T-They're... **_your_** superiors!"

"Yes, and since you're third rank trash, you do not speak to them unless they speak to you. Secondly, you do as we all tell you to without question, or we might not spare you or your family, got that?" Goku bit his bottom lip angrily but nodded with understanding. "Finally, try not to get in the way, since we'll the the ones having to do most of the work."

"Yeah, I get it... hey, is that the '**pod**' you were talking about down there?" Raditz glanced down below in the mist of a valley to find a small speak of green with vegetation trying to re-grow around it.

"That is, I'm pretty sure, since you haven't used your pod in so long. Alright, land here." Both swept down to the area and cleared the path mostly. Raditz banged on the door soft enough not to make a dent in it. It opened up, releasing some dust into the air near them. There was a small, fairly soft cushiony seat, a red-tinted window in the front and a small panel with unknown buttons and numbers on it. It looked somewhat cozy. "Okay, get in. I'll set the destination point," He said while snatching a black remote from a little hidden compartment on the inside and playing with the buttons. He pointed to a button on the inside panel of the pod. "This button will turn on the communication system between your pod and mine, since that's how I set it. Don't push it unless you really have to talk to me," Raditz said, partially annoyed. "Well? Get in already!" Goku sighed while squeezing in his suitcase and fitting in himself.

"It's... kinda small."

"You'll get used to it. Besides, it's not meant for adults, you were supposed to leave when you were still a kid," He murmured irritated while closing the door. Goku pressed his face and hands against the window as Raditz played with a few more buttons on the remote. He glanced up over the side of the mountain, where his Grandpa's house rested. Raditz flew off with the remote, probably to get in his own pod before launching them both. The tinted window began to fog up as Goku breathed on it, keeping his face plastered to the glass.

"Grandpa... Please forgive me," Goku asked as the pod levitated silently off the ground and shot up and out of the atmosphere.

Goku sat cramped in his pod as he watched the Earth slowly disappear into space. He sighed and looked back at Raditz's pod a little bit ahead of him. He glanced down at the control panel and pushed a button.

"Hey, Raditz?"

"What do you want," he muffled. Goku observed that he sounded like he was just woken up.

"When will we get there?" He asked anyway.

"'Bout a week." Raditz turned off the intercom. Goku sat quietly in his pod in utter shock.

"It'll take... a week?" He repeated in a weak voice. Raditz expected both of them to live without food or space to move for a week? What about going to the restroom and such! Goku frantically pushed the button again but Raditz had turned off his intercom completely. Ignoring the little red light still on and letting out another heavy sigh, Goku slouched down in his seat and tried to open his suitcase when he learned there wasn't enough room to open it. He hung his head before tucking it away again.

_Might as well try to get some sleep then, while I still can with a semblance of a conscious mind..._

He reached back in his pocket and dug around before pulling out a cd Yamcha lent him. Now, Goku wasn't really a music person, but Yamcha insisted it would help him. What Goku couldn't figure out what how it was going to help him. So, he figured, maybe it will help him sleep.

He slipped the disk in the player and, after pushing multiple buttons in confusion, finally hit play and put on the headphones. After a few seconds of intro, it started to suddenly slam guitars and make him almost jump out of his skin.

_No... definitely not to help me sleep..._

_**There are just too many  
**__**Times that people have tried to look inside of me  
**__**Wondering what I think of you  
**__**And protect you out of courtesy  
**__**Too many  
**__**Times that I've held on when I needed to  
**__**Push away  
**__**Afraid to say what was on my mind  
**__**Afraid to say what I need to say  
**__**Too many  
**__**Things that you said about me when I'm not around  
**__**You think you have upper hand of me  
**__**But you gotta keep putting me down  
**__**But I've had too many  
**__**Stand offs with you, it's about as much as I can stand  
**__**So I'll wait until the upper hand is mine**_

_**ON MINUTE YOU'RE ON TOP  
**__**Next you're not, watch it drop  
**__**MAKING YOU HEART STOP  
**__**Just before you hit the floor  
**__**ONE MINUTE YOU'RE ON TOP  
**__**Next you're not, missed your shot  
**__**MAKING YOUR HEART STOP  
**__**You think you won and then it's all  
**__**Gone**_

Goku leaned back and tried to get comfortable while yawning.

_Hey, Yamcha is right... stupid saiyans..._

"I'll work for you now, but I'll bring you down... so don't get comfortable using me..." He mumbled before falling asleep.

What Goku failed to realize was that the little red light for the intercom was still on...

* * *

_Hi, so, how important_ _will Goku's mumbling be? It will have significance, but it won't be apparent until mmuuuuccchhhh later. Until then just keep it in mind. Ja_


	3. Sentimentality

**_Hit the Floor  
By: May-VeggieGirl1 _**

_**Yush, me back. Hooray I finally get to throw in Veggie! And Nappa... meh, oh whatever. x.x I'm probably gonna change the POV sometime later on, I don't know, I'm still testing with this fic... It's because I don't like Kakarrot at all since my fav is Vegeta. kwe! On with the fic! BUT first reviewers :p **_

_**mkh2( )-- hmm, I didn't think of that. Good angle, yes, but I'm not that sure I would want that much time to fly by. Yes, a year does pass before Goku fights Vegeta and Nappa in the DBZ storyline, but it would still interfere with this chapter (as you can see if you read on) and, possibly, the rest of the fic. Nonetheless, thank you for a small ray of understanding of the situation. Glad you find it interesting. I'm hoping this angle will keep my, and everyone elses, attention. At least long enough to see where this is going that is. **_

_**Silent Ballroom-- Thank you for reviewing! Well, I'm not sure reviewing few fics is necessarily a bad tradition because a lot of readers and writers tend to do that. I, personally, try my best where I can. I did just start this fic, so don't feel as though I'm holding back on you; don't forget that high school really is hard and easy in the same twirl of unusual circumstances. Either way, I'm glad I meet your standards and to hear you enjoyed the first two chapters. Hope you like this one also.**_

_**I don't own DBZ. I'm flattered if anyone thinks that, because my drawing skillz simple cannot be compared. It would put Toriyama-sensei to shame. x.x heheh... **_

_

* * *

One minute you're on top..._

"Kakarrot..."

_Next you're not, watch it drop... _

"Kakarrot."

_Making you're heart stop... _

"Kakarrot!"

_Just before you hit the floor... _

"KAKARROT!"

Goku bolted up from his seat in shock, slamming his head with Raditz's. He tripped over backwards and landed roughly in front of his pod while holding his head.

"Owww, what the heck!" Raditz glared while rubbing his head.

"You idiot, we're here!" Goku blinked hard while rubbing his eyes. He still wasn't very awake.

"We are? I thought you said it would take a week to get here!"

"It did..." Goku's eyes widdened while also exploring the location.

"You're kidding! I was asleep for a whole week?" The sky waved from color to color, slipping from orange to teal every so often. The trees rose hundreds of feet in the air like bamboo, but the leaves were a deep red with white blossoms blooming from the tiny seeds. The grass laced in his fingers was long, thin, and a rich burnt umber. He continued to gaze at the planet in awe.  
_So this is what it's like to be on another planet... _

"The pods are built to supply a mixture of sleeping gas and oxygen- you can turn off the sleeping gas from the control panel." Raditz then added gruffly, "But I don't see why anyone would turn it off since it makes the trip so much more bearable..." Goku's whole body stiffened while catching sight of the navy bluish boots in front of him. His eyes followedthier way up to the very tall and muscular man standing over him with an incredible energy level. Goku crawled backwards in surprise.

"R-Raditz," Goku yelped in desperation, thinking this was one of the adversaries they had to fight. No _wonder_ they needed four saiyans!

"Oh, that's Nappa," Raditz partially introduced before going back to tweaking with Goku's pod. The tall, bald man named Nappa chuckled at Goku.

"Strange lil fella. Sure he can help us out? I mean, he looks more like a klutz than a fighter." Goku was stunned by the power level he was getting from him, but still felt he needed to defend himself.

"Hey, I **am** a fighter! I may not have a lotta ki compared to you, but I have enough skill to hold my own against you!" Nappa only laughed harder while putting his giant hand on Goku's head to pat it.

"You've got spunk, I'll admit that!" Nappa walked away laughing from him as Raditz pulled on his Goku's ear and hissed threw his teeth.

"What did I tell you about addressing my superiors!"

"I thought he was talking to me first!" Raditz let go and glared sourly while shoving the suitcase in Goku's hands.

"They address you when they ask you a question, otherwise you be quiet!" Goku huffed and, when Raditz turned back to close the pod's door, stuck his tongue out at him. As if on cue, Goku's stomach growled angrily and he pulled his tongue back before Raditz could catch him.

"I'm starving," he said bleakly. He never _ever_ had gone without food for a week, and now he was definitely feeling it.

"Agreed, I'll go get some grub," Nappa announced before taking off with blinding speed. Goku gawked at him flying away when a shiver ran up and down his spine a few times before finishing with a well-put shudder.

_Is it another saiyan? Raditz did say he had two partners... _

He shuddered again while thinking about the last one behind him, the one with the most ki. Slowly, he peered behind him and spotted the small saiyan with flame like hair. The saiyan glowered at him before looking away in an uninterested fashion. Goku stared at him for a bit longer as the saiyan leaned against one of the bamboo trees.

_Strange, I thought he would be bigger than Nappa, since so far it's been in order from tallest and most powerful to smallest and least powerful. Guess that just goes to show you that saiyans can be as diverse as humans... _

He sighed when the thought of his friends came to mind and the beautiful blue skies and sea. In hopes to get his mind off home, Goku scooted back over to Raditz, who was now gathering sticks and kindle.

"Who is he and will you chew me out if I get within five feet of him?"

"He is Prince Vegeta. And _that_ all depends. He wouldn't talk to the likes of you anyway, Nappa is just more rambunctious... still, don't think Nappa would hesitant to keep you in line. Don't think any of us would." He held up the fist full of twigs and such then glanced back at Goku. "Here, why don't you start to make yourself useful and gather kindle and sticks?" Raditz dropped the material in Goku's hands and began to walk away. Goku opened his mouth to ask why Vegeta wasn't doing anything when the word "Prince" finally clicked with his brain and he closed his mouth again. He was sure there was some important reason that a Prince didn't need to do anything, and he didn't want to look any more of an idiot than possible. Another protest came to mind and he opened it again.

"Hey, where are you going then?"

"I'm going to scout." Raditz said without turning back to Goku.

"Ah," Goku said aloud to no one. He glanced once more at Vegeta, who hadn't moved since he was last staring at him. He turned back and wandered out, weaving in between trees and picking up their litter.

* * *

Goku paused at one of the white blossoms, perfectly lying on the ground. He picked it up and looked inside at the red stamens poking out in every which way. He smiled while sniffing it. "I'll keep this for Chichi," He told himself while safely tucking away the flower. 

Vegeta, who had been quietly observing Goku, snorted at him while flying up in the air and playing with an already shreaded flower up in the bamboo tree tops before returning to solid ground and walking away unnoticed.

* * *

Goku strolled back with an armload of kindle to greet Raditz waiting for him. 

"I was starting wondering if I had to go back and find you! Nappa should be back here soon so we need to get the fire going."

"I see," Goku nodded while placing the debris in the center with some logs before returning to his suitcase and laying the flower down on top of it. "So, how soon should he be---" Goku looked up as Nappa swooped in and touched down on the ground. Raditz lit the fire with an energy blast and Goku sat down by it.

"What did ya' get?" He asked Nappa.

"Got lucky today, tourists from the atach-zorelli region! Easy kill too!" Nappa smirked while sticking the mutilated bodies over top of the fire but not in it with the sticks. Raditz sat down near it and blew on the wild flame as Goku stared at the burning flesh morbidly.

"You... **_eat_** people?"

"Hey, who said anything about tourists being people," Nappa laughed jokingly.

"But... they're still people..." Goku backed away slowly from the fire. Nappa raised an eyebrow and Raditz sighed at his little brother.

"His amnesia and surroundings made him sensitive..."

"Softy," Nappa teased while ripping off an arm and blowing on it before tearing into it.

"Is that really so wrong to be able to cope for another's loss?" Goku demanded while standing up.

"Kakarrot." Everyone looked up and over at Vegeta, who had finally moved over to the fire with the rest of the saiyans and addressed Goku. "In a kill or be killed universe, there's no room for foolish sentimentality. Also, you don't refuse a meal, even if it's your comrade's dead body..." Goku stared at Vegeta from across the flame, trying hard to hide the disgust in his eyes.

_You're wrong... And I'll show you! I'll show you how wrong you are when I'm the one who's stronger! _

He lowered his head, bit his lip, and sharply turned on his heel.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything fish like around here," he stated before leaving into the darkening trees. Vegeta warily watched him leave.

"Should we follow him," Raditz asked while ripping off a hunk of meat from one of the legs and watching the silhouette of his remaining family member vanish into the darkness.

"No, he needs to learn to be impassive."

* * *

Goku listlessly trudged back to where the saiyan's 'camp' was, tired and still with an empty stomach. After much searching, he did end up finding a lake- but no fish. The sky had turned a deep shade of purple, signifying the presence of the night. Tiny white dots littered the sky but barely gave light to the ground below with the absence of the moon. He approached the site, noting that Raditz had returned to his pod, probably to sleep, and Nappa was no where to be found. Vegeta sat alone outside, drawing in the dirt, erasing, and then drawing again. Goku stood by and tried to watch over his shoulder. Vegeta glanced up at him coldly. 

"Do you mind?" He bowed his head submissively while backing off over to his pod and suitcase. Setting the white blossom inside the pod, he took the suitcase and began to leave again. "Don't wander too far." Goku turned back to glance at Vegeta before nodding and leaving the vicinity.

* * *

He snapped open the suitcase while rummaging around his clothing and pulling out a laptop-like object, setting it gently on the ground. Goku flipped open the screen while playing with the buttons. 

"They sent me seven messages... one for each day I was in a deep sleep," he recited to himself, feeling guilty that he couldn't reply during that time. He clicked on the first one and the screen showed Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi, peering into the lense.

"I hope this works. Hey, Son, how are you? Is this working right?" Bulma adjusted the lense some before backing away from it.

"Goku, you were right about Gohan, he's doing great in training with Piccolo!" Krillin approached uncomfortably close to the camera to whisper. "Don't get me wrong, but it looks like Piccolo might have a soft spot for him!" Goku's eye twitched at the thought before bursting out laughing. He was laughing too hard that he couldn't hear what else the others were saying until he finally wiped the tears from his eyes and sat upright again.

"...Tien and Chiaotzu. I'm training with Kami also." Goku rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"So Kami is gonna train them now? I wonder if they have to go through Mr. Popo's tests also..."

"And Roshi almost felt up a lady while he was over in West City," Bulma growled while continuing to glare at the old man. "So basically what I'm saying is everything is relatively normal here. Hope to hear from you soon!" The screen died and returned to the option menu. He clicked on the next video and it opened up again.

* * *

Goku continued to watch the videos, each time his friends and family asking how he was and why he hadn't called back. He laughed at his friend's antics, yet somehow it wasn't filling. It wasn't a laugh he could share with them and suddenly he felt terribly alone and cold. As the last message flickered off the screen, he sighed and flopped over on his back to stare at the stars in the sky.  
_I wonder if there is a star out here that they can still see back on Earth. Maybe they can see what planet I'm on right now._  
The thought consoled him and he sat back up, feeling closer to them despite the events. He clicked another button and grinned at the lense. 

"Hey guys!" He scratched his head and chuckled for a moment out of typical habit. Still he said nothing more. There was just so much to tell- why he hadn't answered, what the planet was like, and how incredibly powerful these 'allies-under-false-pretense' were. And all the thoughts jumbled together in his brain, occupying it so long that he briefly lost his sense of time. A very long and awkward silence was recorded. "Oh, I'm sorry everyone," He forced himself to say while looking at the ground sadly.  
_See how close I am to them, I don't even have any idea what I'm going to say anymore_!  
Goku's eyes furrowed and he crossed his arms.  
"Maybe I should start over. Hey guys!" Again, he grinned. It seemed kind of eerie to Goku that he kept repeating himself with the same expression, so he decided to look a bit more serious this time. "I'm just at loss of words, so much as happened ya' know?" He tilted the lense up at the sky, getting a good view of the treetops and stars while pondering on what to say next.  
"So, this is where I am! Only been here for a few hours or so. We were in our spaceships the whole rest of the way, and I didn't even have enough free space to open the suitcase. I guess I mean I'm sorry about not being able to keep in touch. Oh, man, you guys wouldn't **believe** these two other saiyans! They're not even in _Raditz's_ range of power! Guess we have a lot of training to do, huh?" He chuckled cheerfully as if it didn't bother him at all. His stomach decided to remind him of the situation he has been in for quite a while, and he smiled sheepishly. Of course, this was not recorded nor was noticed that it was not recorded.  
"Yeah, I'm really hungry, the only food on this planet is the people- they don't even have any fish! Plus, I don't want to use the senzu beans Korin gave me yet, I'll probably need them a lot more during battle." He sighed and then it clicked in his brain that there was a high possibility that Chichi would see the message. And the last thing he needed was Chichi ranting at him about quick killing the saiyans and coming back home for a well-described dinner, making his starvation all the more antagonizing. He also didn't want to make her worry any more than she naturally would.  
"But don't worry about that, I'll eat if I must. After all, we could always wish the people back once we take these saiyans out! Keep up the good work everyone, especially you Gohan, if you're watching this!" He moved the camera back into it's normal position and waved to them. "Talk to ya' tomorrow!" Goku closed the laptop and turned off the power. Tucking the laptop back into the suitcase, he began to strip off the top part of his gi. "Well, time to go to bed I guess." As he continued to untie his boots, he looked up abruptly. "...Wonder what that energy is? Strange, never felt anything like it." Leaving his boots on, he quietly hid the suitcase and tip-toed closer to the signal he was getting.  
_Maybe creatures on this planet have different kind of energy? If so, there's a chance it could be food!_  
He began to drool at the mentioning of nourishment and started to hope that it was something like boar or cattle. Goku snuck around quietly, hoping to get a good view of whatever kind of creature it was when he heard a hissing sound from behind him. He blinked rapidly while turning around and narrowly escaping the large spike of rock from impaling him. He stood next to it and stared at the unusual spectacle, putting his hand on the cold slab sticking out of the ground next to him. "Where did this come fr--" Before he could even finish his question, more rock shot up from the ground and formed a wall in front of him. Goku tried jumping back in surprised but found that another wall was behind him and closing off the remaining space between, eventually forming a cylinder of rock around him. He shot up threw the rock above into the air to only be followed by it and swallowed. Struggling even further in the encasement, Goku squirmed as he observed the strange energy signal approaching and gritting his teeth.

* * *

Vegeta pulled his head out of Goku's pod while closing it and glancing over at Nappa, who's scouter began to make alarmingly high beeping noises. The saiyan checked the device by pushing the button near his ear and smirked with slight amusement. 

"Hey, Vegeta, Kakarrot's getting ambushed..."

"Let him," Vegeta snorted while strutting to his little spot near the trees. "If he can't fend for himself, then he's no use to us." Nappa nodded and tossing his scouter aside.

* * *

Alright, I'm bringing this chap to a close! I really wanted to finish this differently, but I'm not sure it would be wise to continue in this chapter. Nonetheless, good suspense area to stop with.Can Goku fend off the natives by himself, even though the saiyans called uponhim for hishelp in the begin with? What was Vegeta doing to Goku's pod? Also, I'm sorry I had to repost this so many times... Review please! 


	4. Never Look Up

**_Hit the Floor  
By: May-VeggieGirl1_**

**_'Ello again! Yay, I managed to squeeze in another update! Enjoyness_**

**_mkh2( )-- LOL that's great. Well, I can assure you now that Kakarrot will be safe... for the most part. eheheh... I am just trying to portray Vegeta accurately (But for future referrence, I really don't suggest reading any of my other fics, coz' I have a tendency to enjoy torturing Kakarrot. Maybe I shouldn't be turning people down to my own fics though x.x). Yes, Kakarrot will be able to prove his worth in time so no worries._**

_**Daniel-- Thank you, I also thought it was an interesting perspective, hence why I'm writing this. I'm trying to update as often as I can, and I will process your request. All I can say in that area is I'll try my best to keep the humans from looking incredibly pathetic but without short-handing the saiyans and other opponents. Yes, now that you mention it, it is kind of sad that Toriyama-sensei did that. Once again, I'll see what I can do. **_

super saiyan 4 chichi-- Thank you, again, I am trying. See Daniel's response above.

_**I don't own DBZ. I'm flattered if anyone thinks that, because my drawing skillz simple cannot be compared. It would put Toriyama-sensei to shame. x.x heheh...**_

* * *

Goku thought quickly as the sealed off stone continued to constrict his space and oxygen. He took a deep breath and concentrated his energy to the remaining air around him before forcing it outward with enough propulsion to knock over a semi. The kiai shattered the rock encasement and set him free as he floated higher up into the sky. The moment the sediment bits began to give in to gravity's force, a giant spike shot up from the ground at him. He flew up and around to only have it follow him in like a snake closing in for the kill. Unable to loose its trail or slow down to catch his breath, he pulled his hands back and locked both palms together facing opposite directions.  
"Kaaaameee haaameeee..." Blue light began to disperse from his hands before they began to glow with the soothing yet admirable force. If he had enough time, he would have strengthened the blast prior to firing it, but, with a last holler, he turned the rushed attack on the pursuer. Within seconds, minerals were stripped away and nothing but little remnants of smoke and ash remained in its wake. After waiting a few seconds for another preemptive attack, he let out a weary sigh and took the spare time to catch his breath. He really had enough of claustrophobic spaces.  
Once a bit more calm and ready for a fight, he went to examine the unusual power level he felt before.  
To discover it no longer was where he last looked.  
He stiffened while closing his eyes to get another lock on the true attacker.  
_Below!_  
Goku barely had enough time to nimbly dodge another barrage of spikes, but, in his escape, let his guard down unintentionally, giving his attacker just enough time to strike. It emerged out of one of the dodged spikes, lunging itself at Goku and getting a good right hook in on him. Goku stumbled backwards in the air before halting so more spikes wouldn't plow through him. He sorely held his cheek while getting a better idea of what exactly this perpetrator was. It had dark brown, scaly skin and penetrating blue eyes which remained fixed on him. It slowly brought a long and sickly thin arm up to Goku, as he returned to a defensive stance.  
_He sure hits hard, and there's no way I can defend myself from a distance for a long period of time..._  
Goku waited for energy to form in the creature's hand and continued to remain still when that didn't happen. Suddenly another strange energy appeared behind him. Before he could turn to defend himself from the rear assault, he was kneed violently in the back, forcing him forward toward the first creature. Goku ignored the shooting pain spreading over his backside and used the momentum to forward a counterattack of his own. A second before his fist clashed with the native's face, Goku froze in place. The creature, having braced himself for the impact, slowly opened his eyes again to meet Goku's clenched fingers.  
"I don't want a fight." He removed the limb, returning it to his side and loosening it. The second alien, who had sent him flying at the first alien in the begin with, charged again but missed his kick this time as Goku side-stepped it.  
"No one comes here without wanting a fight," It hissed in a deep, threatening tone before throwing himself at Goku again. Fists clashed, the sound of their strength echoing among the high tree tops. The remaining alien joined his friend and more than doubled Goku's difficulty in keeping up with their blows.  
_Their strength is too much, my bones feel like they're going to crack just blocking the attacks!_  
Goku winced as more pain continued to pulsate from his arms and legs.  
"I'm serious, I don't want to fight!" One of the two scoffed at Goku.  
"Absurd, if people were that trusting they wouldn't be going around trying to conquer planets in the begin with!" The alien kneed Goku in the gut as he kicked the alien's side simultaneously. Goku bit down hard while doubling over and holding his stomach in pain; the alien he kicked only smirked with satisfaction. His attention was sharply redirected to the ground where one of the aliens had returned to and was now forcing pillars of more rock into the air.  
_Not again!_  
He would have groaned had he not been so preoccupied with keeping a safe distance from the rock. It twirled around like before and lunged for him, easily gaining in speed. Goku dived down low near the ground to weave in between the trees but to no avail as the rock simple uprooted the trees and tossed them like twigs.  
_I don't have a choice, I need to use the Kamehameha again...!_  
He turned back to it and realigned his hands while suddenly changing direction and flying toward the rock.  
"Kamehameha!" The blast, even faster and less effective than his first, shot forward and began to peel away the rock again until something behind the rock caught Goku's attention. But by the time Goku had realized that the other alien had hidden in the rock to keep the element of surprise on their side, it was too late and the blast swept over it. The attack shifted by, and soon the only senses Goku could recognize was his own heavy breathing, the aching from the previous attacks, the continuous pounding of his frantic heart, and a dust cloud hovering in the air. The cloud slowly settled and finally revealed to him the alien, lying on the ground with some of the skin peeled off and the motionless eyes fixed on nothing in particular.  
Yes, Goku had unintentionally killed the alien he begged for peace not even five minutes prior. He fell to his knees and clenched his gut, still feeling the effects of the earlier assault. He stared at the body even longer before his eyes fell to the ground in shame and sadness.  
He was brought back to reality when he remembered there were two aliens. Goku glanced around for the second's energy signal, finally recognizing the alien fleeing the scene. He sighed heavily while hanging his head. That was it. He was sick of this. And his head wasn't going to look back up at the sky anytime soon. It was shame and mourning, hunger and exhaustion. His head wasn't going to look back up for the world.

* * *

After gathering enough strength to rise to his feet, Goku trudged his way back to the camp with a slight limp. He didn't even check to see who was where, it didn't matter to him at the time. These saiyans were horrible to be able to enjoy this work for a living so he figured the further he was from them the better. Of course, this didn't change his mood and even if they weren't blood-thirsty bastards he didn't want to talk about anything. He managed to reach his pod and bang on the door to make it open up without incident. 

"Not bad, Kakarrot. Good job." He winced.  
_Good job?_  
Not wanting to exert his poor weary head any further with sicksaiyan customs, he glanced at Nappa to acknowledge his unusual 'congrats' and crawled into the pod. Moving the flower out of harms way and curling up in the congested living space, he soon fell into a deep, empty dreamless sleep.

* * *

Goku slightly stirred to the radiant, salmon-colored light beaming into his pod. The crisp morning air encircled him as he blearily opened his eyes and quietly blinked in a haze. The sun shone painfully in his eyes so he averted them. 

"Come on Kakarrot, time to get up," the silhouette in front of him shifted to the side, unintentionally shading Goku's eyes. He opened them a little more and finally recognized the figure in front of him with the light trying to breech around their wild mane. "Alright, out. You can't sleep forever, ya'know." Weariness drowning out his brother's demands, his eyes fluttered shut as he let out a silent, content sigh and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Goku's eyes shot open as water sloshed over him, he sat up quickly letting the liquid drip off of him. Shaking violently like a wet dog, he rubbed his tired eyes in irritation. He opened one eye and glanced up at Raditz, still holding the water basin. 

"Hey, what's the big idea!" Goku protested, a little more awake than previously. He pulled at his soaking wet outfit and frowned. He was so beat last night after his little encounter that he didn't even change into his boxers. Not that he wanted them wet either. He humphed while squirming a little.  
_Scratch that, they're wet too._

"When I tell you to get up, you need to get up," Raditz growled softly as his eye twitched in frustration. He stepped back and let Goku have enough room to hop out of the pod. Goku turned back to look at the pod, everything, including the control panel, as soaked as he was.

"I hope all that is water proof," Goku mimicked the same tone as Raditz.

"What isn't waterproof these days," Raditz shook his head to the side. With a pout, Goku pulled off his weighted undershirt and rung it out.

"I'm not."

"Apparently. But that's a good, cause I don't want to have to blow off a flare signal everytime I need you to wake up." Goku shivered while glancing back up at the pod with sudden realization.  
_I didn't leave the suitcase in the pod, did I?  
_He poked his head inside and searched for it. When he found no evidence of it's presence in the pod, he left out a sigh in relief only to catch his breath again.  
_Chichi's flower!_  
Sure enough, there in the puddle on the floor sat the blossom, half drowned and utterly torn apart. Sadly, he gently slid his hand under it and lifted it from the water to observe it with gloom. The flood he could understand, but what baffled him was the condition it was in. The petals were covered with holes, the edges of the petals all sharp and rugged. Even the stamens inside drooped with the plant as Goku tried to perk it up in place. Raditz peered around him and watched Goku toy with the blossom.  
"Kakarrot, you are one bizarre saiyan." And with that, he left Goku to wallow further over the flower. Goku sat on the ground while shaking his head to the side.

"I don't understand, how could this have happened?" As if to answer his question, a small round bug crawled out from hiding behind the stem. He scooted the insect onto his index finger and held it at eye level. "Hey, you ate my flower!" After pouting for a moment longer, a partial smile returned to his face. "I guess I'll just have to give you to Chichi then!" After a whiles thought, Goku hid the bug inside the same now-empty compartment Raditz had taken the remote to his pod from. Vegeta, who had been watching him again from the trees, snorted and shoved his hands into his pockets while strolling off.

"Pathetic," He murmured under his breath.

* * *

**_Sorry, I'm going to be lazy and stop here. Looks like Vegeta's being a bad little boy, good thing Goku has a tendency to find the silver linning. Also it seems the natives are going to be a little more aggressive than Goku thought. Next time: the saiyan raid! Will the four be able to safely overcome the aliens without any scrap of teamwork whatsoever? Probably not, heheheh. Review please!_**


End file.
